Reel-type slot machines are well known and have been employed in both conventional slot machine games as well as card games. The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in a side-by-side relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. Players' scores or winnings are shown by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels that may align in any number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of amusement apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, cabinet configurations and other varied embellishments such as varying visual or sound effects and differing scoring systems. Modifications of slot machines of this kind to enhance player enjoyment are circumscribed if the above-described basic geometry of mechanical components of the apparatus is retained. The side-by-side reel arrangement has in the past imparted an undesirable degree of similarity to slot machines of this type notwithstanding the superficial variations of the above-described kind.
With the advent of computer technology, electronic slot machines were designed. Initially, the electronic slot machines did not employ reels. Rather, these machines utilized a video screen display to simulate a reel. These machines were of limited commercial success. Eventually, electronic-type reel machines were developed. These machines removed the game from the reels and played the game in a microprocessor. The reels became simply a method of displaying the results of the game. Such a machine is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,795 to Saxton, et al. for “Amusement apparatus and method” issued 20 Jun. 1978. In these machines “virtual reels” are represented by random-number generators in a microprocessor. The random-number generators produce a number and that number corresponds to a reel position on the physical reel. In other words, the numbers of the random number generators are mapped to the physical reel positions. Initially, these virtual reel machines generated one number for each position on the reel. Thus, there was a direct mapping and the odds were not changed. Subsequently, the concept of many to one mapping was introduced and it allowed the odds associated with virtual reel machines to be adjusted See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419 to Telnaes for “Electronic gaming device utilizing a random number generator for selecting the reel stop positions” issued 15 May 1984. These machines use random number generators to generate numbers from a range of numbers that exceeds the number of physical reel combinations. These numbers are mapped to certain reel combinations with multiple numbers being mapped to some combinations. In this manner, the odds of displaying some combinations will exceed the odds of displaying other combinations thereby allowing for higher payout odds. However, this concept was not used for card games.
In operation, the virtual reel slot machines generate a number with a random number generator. That number is then put into a lookup table to ascertain the appropriate display and pay-out. This whole procedure is independent of the physical reels.
The use of only computer-controlled reel type card games and computer controlled video card games has resulted in a loss of confidence by the player as to his ability to affect the results of the game. The card amusement game player has come to believe that the game of chance no longer exists and that the outcome and pay-out is all controlled by the house, which has programmed the computer to the number and degree of pay-outs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,529 to Rodesch et al. for “Reel type slot machine having stepper motor monitoring system” filed 17 Aug. 1999, which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses a reel type slot machine having a microprocessor driven game control circuit including a reel driven by a stepper motor that could be used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,962 to Malavazos et al. for “Rotating disks slot machine” issued 22 Aug. 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses an amusement apparatus that contains two separate games. One game is a conventional reel game and the other game has a plurality of rotatable disks having indicia that are spaced apart and encircle the disks and provide a score when the indicia rest at any of a plurality of angular orientations.
It is therefore proposed to provide a card game amusement apparatus in which the player can interact with visual or mechanical controls that are responsive in relation to a degree of player operation for card value and suit generation during the course of a given card game.